


Feeling Just Fine

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Series: Denny Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Benny, Fluff, Grumpy Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Dean, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request:</p><p>Dean being sick but trying to convince Benny he isn't ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Just Fine

Dean woke up to a bed alone and a sneeze ringing in his ears. He covered his nose and groaned, falling back against his pillows in a heap. He felt like  _shit_. His body felt heavy in ways he knew didn’t apply from morning grogginess, and his throat felt tight and his nose was clogged. 

Shit. He could  _not_ be sick. He had too much work to do. There was no way he was going to let this get the best of him. 

Dean groaned and rolled out of bed, hating the way his feet dropped to the ground like lead weights. He ran a hand over his sweaty face and shook his head. He needed to move, like _yesterday_. 

Getting out of bed was the easy part. For the sake of time he washed his hair in the sink and decided against shaving. Getting dressed was a nightmare, and his heavy limbs burned in protest against his sluggish movements. But Dean ignored it and pushed on. 

He stumbled down the stairs and whined at the last step, barely detecting the smell of bacon on the stove and hating that he couldn’t drown in the glorious scent completely. 

Benny stood over the food. A frilly apron was strapped over his neck and shoulders, and he was tapping the handle of the spatula impatiently on the counter. But when he heard Dean enter he beamed and turned to face his boyfriend happily.

“Well, good mornin’ darlin,’” Benny cooed, sweeping Dean into his arms and giving him a sloppy good morning kiss. Dean squirmed uncomfortably, knowing if he didn’t get away quickly Benny would figure out what was wrong with him.

“Morning Benny,” Dean mumbled, and cringed when a look of concern crossed Benny’s face. 

“You okay’ suga’?” Benny asked, holding Dean back by his shoulders. “You don’ sound too good.” 

“’M fine,” Dean replied. He attempted to duck under Benny’s arm, but his hands tightened their hold. 

“You don’ look too good either,” Benny said softly. He raised a hand to Dean’s forehead and he frowned deeply. “Aw no, you can’t go out like that. You’re goin’ back to bed, sweetheart.”

“No!” Dean exclaimed. “I got work to do. Seriously Benny, I’m fine–” A rapid fire of sneezes suddenly overtook him. Benny raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for the attack to subside before a small smile crossed his face. 

“Yep,” Benny grinned sadly. “Perfectly fine. Now get on back to bed. I’ll call Bobby for ya’ and get everythin’ straightened out. No work for you today.” 

“But Benny I–”

“No butts, suga’,” Benny replied and wiped Dean’s damp hair away from his forehead, placing a gentle kiss between his eyebrows. “It’s bed-rest for you. Now get on up there and I’ll bring you some breakfast in a lil’ bit. Got it?”

Dean grumbled a barely audible affirmative. Benny kissed him again and swatted him on his way out.

“Sweet dreams, darlin.” 

Dean gave him the finger. Benny chuckled and went back to the bacon.


End file.
